ZenoYoon Drabbles
by koizumichii
Summary: Collection of Zeno x Yoon prompts
1. Prompt One: The Cooking Pot

**ZenoYoon Drabbles/One-Shots**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Prompt One  
**

_Summary: _In which Jae-Ha learned the reason why Zeno keeps following Yoon to other villages.

_Timeline: _Chapter 065 "You Are In My Prayers"

_Disclaimer:_ Kusanagi-sensei has the rights to AkaYona. Always.

* * *

**The Cooking Pot**

"Today I'll be the nurse here," said Yoon. "Leave the sick and injured to me."

The second son of the Fire General hesitantly protested, "But—"

"We can't underestimate you, Lord Tae-Jun," interjected one of the soldiers. "We thought you were surveying the area frequently but…you were actually picking up this cute girl, right?" He said with big grin, obviously more than a little overjoyed for the additional companion the Heavens had showered.

"Excuse me?" said Tae-Jun, a tight smile stretching his cheeks. He would only pick up the Princess; others aren't to be considered.

"I'll let you know I'm a pretty _boy_." Yoon corrected with his usual conceited atmosphere hanging above him.

"Huh? Boy? Anything is fine! Welcome! Welcome!" Another soldier said cheerfully, apparently only hearing the _pretty_ part, never minding the other. Being around young boys, sick people, and the elderly must have turned his mind to that of a mashed potato.

"Afterwards, show me a way to make some medicine!" The same soldier said gleefully.

"Uh…yeah."

Yoon couldn't help to stare.

"…What?"

"…I'm just thinking that no one is completely evil." Yoon thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"I thought government officials were supposed to be scarier."

"What?!"

A genuine smile surfaced in Yoon's lips.

**...**

Sitting on a tree branch above, Jae-Ha had a somewhat unsatisfied face. _Yoon is getting pampered by those soldiers. _Perhaps, he was a little jealous since he was, after all, the one who brought Yoon to this village.

"You look tired, Ryokuryuu." A voice from above him said. When Jae-Ha looked up, he was greeted with one of Zeno's brightest smiles. "Don't you want to play with the villagers?"

Jae-Ha was surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you'll be staying with the others?"

Zeno jumped and landed on the same tree branch Ryokuryuu was sitting on; though his foot had slipped first before he regained the right balance to stand upright. "Zeno wants to help too. Besides, where _bozu _is, there is always food." Then, he jumped again; but this time, he landed clumsily, causing dirt to cling to his clothes. He dusted them off before happily skipping to a place where an old man was. "_Ja na, _Ryokuryuu."

Before Jae-Ha could even say anything, Zeno had already started jumbling little bags while providing an entertainment at the same time. The kids surrounding him were delighted, and soon, the yellow dragon was hugging the old man. He was smiling all the time.

Jae-Ha noticed Yoon smiling too but the self-proclaimed pretty boy didn't utter any word, simply letting the Ouryuu with what he wanted to do.

**...**

"Meal time, everyone!" called Yoon as he distributed bowls of porridge.

"So go~od! Meatball soup!"

"The plum porridge is so good!"

Even Zeno got his own bowl and was happily talking with the Fire Tribe soldiers now.

"Marry me, Yoon!" called the same soldier from before, hand outstretched to show his fondness.

"Hey, don't touch me." Yoon idly protested, hands still holding the cooking pot.

Then suddenly, Ouryuu was beside him, declaring, "You can leave that to Zeno." His usual smile was on his face.

Yoon accepted the gesture. "That helps," he said, appreciative.

If possible, Ouryuu's smile brightened even more. Yoon even flinched and had to ask himself if flowers really appeared around the yellow dragon; but had to re-organize his thoughts when he felt Zeno's touch lingering on his fingers.

Up at the same tree, Jae-Ha had a knowing smile—the very smile he wore when teasing Hak about his advances to Yona.

_Well, he certainly didn't come just for food._

**...**

_**Omake: **_

"Huh? I don't see Yoon!"

"That dancing boy, too!"

"Yoon—"

"Where are you? Say something!"

"Lord Tae-Jun! Yoon disappeared!"

In the distance, Ouryuu Zeno was on the run, carrying a shouting Yoon thrown inside the cooking pot.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some drabble that wouldn't stop pestering my mind so I put it into words. That, or I'm just seriously obsessed with my precious ZenoYoon ship. Just a little warning, this fic will be updated if I feel like it. And yes, it will be drabbles or one-shots because I don't have that much free time.


	2. Prompt Two: Alley

**ZenoYoon Drabbles/One-Shots**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Prompt Two**

Delinquent AU

_Summary: _Meet Yun, a normal first year college student who works part time as a laboratory assistant. The whole scope of normality ceases when he suddenly becomes involved in a delinquent group just by attempting to rescue the priced _princess_ he didn't have a clue about. It is concur or die.

Disclaimer: Kusanagi owns.

**A/N: **Pure crack, I tell you.

* * *

**Alley**

"Is it really alright, Yun?" The head medical professor asked as creases formed in his forehead.

"It is, Professor Ik-Soo. I have to finish mixing this anyway." Yun replied, his strawberry blonde hair tied in a short knot. "Plus, there's a lot to clean up."

"I'll take—"

"No, there's no need, Professor. Didn't you say your wife is waiting for you at home?" He cut off. "And you have to fix that hair of yours." He added as an afterthought.

Ik-Soo lightly brushed his slightly burnt light blonde locks. "You have a point. But Yun, are you really sure? You'll be home at sundown."

Yun poured 250 milliliters of sodium ascorbate into a test tube containing a dark liquid. _Poof_, it sounded. He coughed, clearing the smoke which the mixture created with his right hand. "For the third time, I am sure. I'm an eighteen year old, Professor. I can handle myself."

Ik-Soo was about to say something when his phone buzzed.

"That'll be your wife, I presume."

"Indeed," the professor agreed. "Well, I have to go. Wife is getting impatient. If anything happens, you immediately call me. I wouldn't risk a good student like you getting in danger."

Yun smiles. "You mean a _good assistant_. Sure, goodbye, Professor. 'til tomorrow." He said as he turned his way to the cabinets in order to keep the already cleaned test tubes and flasks.

Yun is a first year college student taking a degree of BS Organic Chemistry as his pre-med course. Living alone in an apartment, he decided a part-time job is needed to sustain his additional expenses. The time he was looking for a job, Professor Ik-Soo had posted about needing an assistant in the main laboratory. He took it, of course. It was in the university's premises and a decent part-time job. He only had to clean the lab materials and arrange them in their respective places. Mixing chemicals was just an added bonus.

"Well, I need to hurry. There's a pile of clothes waiting to be washed." Yun almost sighed tiredly. Living alone sure is a bummer.

After drying his hand with a clean lab towel, he proceeded with closing the remaining open windows. Then he grabbed his bag, slung it, and closed the door. A jumble of keys echoed as he put the chain inside his bag.

As Yun stepped out of the Main Science Building, cold air breezed past him. He shivered and pulled out a blue shawl from his bag. It's a gift from his late mother, who died when he was five. Now, he only has a father who only provided for his expenses. He wrapped it around his neck and shoulders, relishing the familiar warmth it brought. It is only the beginning of fall, and yet, the weather has turned cold.

**…**

The walk to his apartment is about fifteen minutes; during those, one would walk past a small park filled with one or two children playing. But today, Yun noticed, there's an addition. A young man probably two years older than him, sporting the least fashionable clothes he had ever seen—dirty non-stylish slippers, baggy pants in brown shade, and a checkered top with three-fourths sleeves. Not to mention he has a green bandanna on his head, to keep that unruly hair in place, probably. Speaking of hair, he has yellow locks, but unlike Professor Ik-Soo's, it's brighter; like the rays of the midday sun he'd seen during noon earlier.

"Ah, lad. Could you pick that ball up?"

His eyes are bright blue, reflecting with mirth. It reminded him of the sapphire he once adored when he was a kid.

Wait…was he talking to him?

"Lad?" The man titled his head in question.

Yun snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah! Sorry! Here." He kicked the ball which stopped at his feet some time ago.

"Thanks," the young man said, smiling at him as if Yun was heaven sent.

Yun didn't know if he should smile back so he only gave a small nod, then went on his way.

**…**

"Oh, dammit. Where are my keys?!" Yun exclaimed, irritated. He couldn't find them! He hammered a fist on his door. It must have fallen when Professor accidentally hit his bag when he carried one of those trays of Erlenmeyer flasks. Of course he wouldn't see it. Yun repeatedly told him to cut his bangs so he could see like a normal person would, but _no_. Professor preferred to be clumsy all the time! And now, Yun couldn't find his keys. He had to go back and search the damn laboratory!

The sun had already sunk.

He cursed out loud.

**…**

Yun hated roaming outside after the sun had set. People are inside their homes and only a few could be found at the streets. It is either them you see or the gang people who'd kill if you're found in their territory. Those kind of people frightened Yun. He's not good with violence and he doubt he can even protect himself. He shook his head. He has his bag. He can hit them with it, except it contained his money for this month's expenses. Gaddamit. His bag won't do then. He paused for a while, bent down to pick some rocks, and stashed them inside the pockets of his slacks. He could throw these.

Yun took a deep breath and continued down the cobblestone path.

"Breathe in. Breathe out." He said repeatedly to himself, a hand tightening on the strap of his bag. His feet padded quietly and he could see the street lamps lighting his way. He bit his lip. Why does the weather have to be so cold today? Cold weather meant less people in the evening. And damn keys. If worse comes to worse, he'll spend the night at the lab. Seven mysteries be damned.

And then he heard groaning.

Yun stopped on his tracks.

The groans continued.

He couldn't be mistaken. It's a sound of a person in pain, the sound that can only be made when one's close to leaving consciousness.

Adrenaline started pumping on his veins. His hands felt frozen with cold sweat. He's nervous. He's afraid. Will he help?

Yes?

No?

The latter would eat him with guilt. He wouldn't fall asleep. He'd be haunted. The former, on the other hand, would instantly kill him. Pain at this hour would only mean gang people. The person groaning was beaten up, he's sure of it. If he'll lend a hand, he'll die too. He hugged himself. But he can't leave. He had to help.

As if on cue, Yun's feet moved on its own, stopping at a narrow alley a few meters from where he was previously standing. There, he found a young woman on her back, red tresses pooling around her head, along with a dark stain. He touched it.

Blood.

Yun's breath constricted for a second.

The young woman is unconscious. There's blood, maybe from her head. They're in a narrow, dark, alley. Of course, it's the gang people! WHY NOW. Why did he lose his keys. Why did he decide to help. Look at what it brought: a body that would soon be dead; and most likely, the same for him too.

"Breathe in. Breathe out." He told himself again. He's a pre-med student. It's his job to save a life. He felt for her pulse, somewhere in her neck, in her left wrist. The heart still's beating. She needs proper medical attention now. He should bring her. He can't scream for help at this kind of place. One sound and the snakes would bare fangs.

He had to hurry. Should he lift her up—

Yun suddenly felt dizzy. Did he hit his head? His head was swimming. He couldn't focus. Everything was falling down sideways.

And then, everything was black.

**…**

"Wake up, boy. Or we'll leave you dead."

Dead? His lids felt heavy. His body wouldn't move.

"Wake up!"

_Slap!_

"What're you doing?! He received a blow on his head!"

"Uhh…"

Everything was blurry.

"See? He's stirring up."

"You're so barbaric!" A voice shrilled. "What if his wound reopened?!"

His ears were ringing. "Noisy…" Was that a banshee? Banshees scream when someone's dying…

Yun bolted up. "Dead…?"

"Oh, yes. Welcome to Heaven, boy." Someone said sarcastically.

"Hey, you okay?" A beautiful girl asked gently.

Yun blinked. "Y-You're that girl I found at the alley. Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I am. But it's thanks to you."

"Me?" He drew back. "I only checked your pulse."

"But you received the blow, didn't you?"

"Blow?" Yun asked slowly. "Ohhh…so uhm, I passed out?"

The girl nodded prettily, her wavy red hair bouncing. "And received the blow in the head. If you didn't come, I'll be dead."

"So…uhh…the gang people were after you?"

"Gang people?" The red haired girl repeated, clueless.

"He meant delinquents. Who're basically us, Princess."

Yun's lips parted instantly. "Us? Princess?" He swallowed. "You…are…"

"Heard it right, Yun," blue eyes twinkled maliciously.

"How…did…"

Again, he was paralyzed by fear.

_Lost my keys. Found a girl. Checked pulse. Blow. Delinquents. Gang people. Territory. I'm in._

"School identification card. Welcome."

The girl shoved him aside. "Hi, I'm Yona. He's Hak. Nice meeting you, Yun. And thanks again." She smiled prettily again, except it was a smile Yun couldn't trust.

**…**

"Can I go now?" Yun said.

"That's your forty-eight. No." Hak replied.

Here Yun was, sitting on a tatami mat on the floor, nervously waiting for the so-called boss they were talking about an hour ago.

"Relax, Yun. We'll only introduce you."

"…that may actually involve slitting my throat." He murmured under his breath. "Why introduce me, Yona?"

For the few moments he'd spent with the red haired girl, he learned she was gentle and kind. It made him wonder if she was really a part of such violent world. But he still didn't trust her. No matter how friendly she was. He couldn't. Not yet.

Hak shifted on his perch. "You saw our lair, slept on it, ate on it, sat on it. It's a given that you have to see the Boss. It's his decision whether to keep you or throw you out. Ah, out means killing you of course."

"Hak!" Yona scolded before turning to her friend. "He was kidding, Yun."

"Which part?" Yun asked jokingly.

"Ummm…"

"…He wasn't kidding."

"…No, he wasn't."

_Silence_

"But I don't want to be killed!" Yun groaned.

"Boss's decision!" Hak interjected, apparently having fun teasing the soon-member of the group.

Yun cursed.

A bell chimed.

"Ah! He's here." Yona clapped. "When was it since we last saw him?"

"Last night," Hak supplied in monotone.

Both Hak and Yona straightened their back. Yun did, too. He had to be presentable, wasn't he? After all, his life depended on the Boss's mood. He had to live. He's an aspiring med student. He's a genius pretty boy. He cannot die yet. There are so so many things—

His frantic thoughts stopped.

The young man he saw at the park entered. Same baggy pants. Same checkered shirt. Same slippers. Same green bandanna. Same mop of yellow hair.

"EH?"

"Ah! Lad! What are you doing here?" He said brightly.

"You…You're the boss?"

"Zeno's the boss!" He declared happily, twirling once before sitting himself in an Indian-styled sit, the ever-present smile lighting up his face the way stars brighten a gloomy night. "Now, what is in need of my permission again?"

Yun could only gape.

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Prompt Three: Blankets

**ZenoYoon Drabbles/One-Shots**

**by koizumichii**

* * *

**Prompt Three**

_Summary: _The reason why Yoon ended up with Zeno as his sleeping partner.

_Timeline: _The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch's Traveling Days (taken from the opening of the anime; squint your eyes and you'll see it)

_Disclaimer: _Well, I own the plot.

**A/N:** To celebrate Zeno's (finally!) appearance in the anime! And ZenoYun anime moments, definitely.

* * *

**Blankets**

The first night Zeno joined the group, his sleeping partner was Shin-Ah; simply because he loved to cuddle Seiryuu's fluff (and Ao the Squirrel too). The morning after, Yoon found Shin-Ah and Ao cold without any blankets or his humongous fluff. Beside him, Zeno lay comfortably with warmth all around him.

Yoon decided that Yellow ought to change bedtime partners.

The night Shin-Ah was sick; Zeno had Ki-Ja beside him. The morning after, Hakuryuu complained about how Zeno's drool was still stuck on his face (though he'd washed it for the tenth time already).

From then, Yoon never allowed Zeno sleep beside Ki-Ja again.

The night Yoon, Hak, and Yona left the four dragons to themselves (for decent food were needed and those are only available in the next town over), Zeno snuggled beside Ryokuryuu. Ki-Ja had refused to accommodate him and Shin-Ah distanced himself as far as the tent could take him. Jae-Ha, being the adult he assumed he is, allowed Zeno to share blankets with him. The next day, Ryokuryuu woke up outside his own blankets, dirt smudging his already darken clothing.

Green never shared blankets with Yellow again.

The night Yona and Yoon shared under one tent, Zeno bounded over to where Hak usually slept. That same night, Hak suffered from a nightmare; and the moment the sun rose from the horizon, Zeno hadn't slept a wink at all.

The first night without their tent, Ki-Ja never allowed Zeno to sleep beside Yona. In the end, Yona was alone in one blanket. Seiryuu was sharing with only Ao since that experience with Ouryuu. Jae-Ha was high up at the tree. Hak slept while he leaned at the trunk and Ki-Ja occupied the other side of it. Zeno was continuously complaining how cold it would be without a blanket, and Yoon, having enough of his complaints (for Kami's sake it was time for sleeping and he still had to babysit a growling beast) said-yell that they can share a blanket together. Zeno immediately (and happily) lay beside him, the half-frown gone from his expression. When morning came, the others were surprised to see Zeno hadn't moved at all. In fact, he and Yoon still shared the same blanket; he wasn't drooling; and he even had an arm that drew Yoon close. Yoon was obviously feeling cozy and was still fast asleep.

And thus, everyone pretty much decided that Zeno's sleeping partner would _always_ be Yoon.


	4. Prompt Four: Sunshine of Rain Part 1

**ZenoYoon Drabbles/One-Shots**

**by koizumicchi**

* * *

**Prompt Four**

_Synopsis: _In which a ten year old Yun hung a _teruteru bouzu_ and was able to meet a _yokai_ who called himself Zeno.

Setting: AU, a summer trip to the mountain located in Hitachi-no-Kuni (presently known as Chiba Prefecture)

_Genre: _Mainly friendship, but there's that ounce of romance if you squint.

* * *

**Sunshine of Rain**

When Yun was ten years old, his mother took him for a trip to the countryside. It was the end of spring that time and his mother wanted to escape the escalating unbearable heat of the upcoming summer. They took off by train and he slept the whole trip away, positioned comfortably beside the window and relishing the cool breeze that passed through him. When they arrived, the sun was already half setting at a mountain a distance away.

His mother crouched in front of him, looking at him in eye-level. "Listen Yun, Mama and you are headed for that mountain." He followed the direction of her dainty finger with his eyes. It was the same mountain half of the sun was hiding at. He gave a nod.

"Grandma lives in a mountain?" He mumbled in wonder. He always thought living in a mountain was nice.

His mother chuckled. "That's not it, my silly boy."

Yun pouted. He was nowhere silly; he was a genius!

"Your grandmother lives at the foot of that mountain."

She took his hand and started forward.

**...**

By the time Yun had set foot on his grandmother's receiving room, the sun had vanished and was replaced by the curtain of twinkling stars. It looked like there won't be any moon tonight, only the light of the stars illuminated the Earth at this hour. The breeze in this area was even cooler compared to the city's.

"Your visit was so sudden. I could only prepare this for tonight's dinner." His grandmother said kindly, filling up another bowl with vegetable soup.

"We were the ones imposing without telling you first, Mother. It's fine. We could shop tomorrow for ingredients. _Itadakimasu_," he heard his mother said before gulping down the bowl.

"Yun, come over here and eat too."

He cast another look at the now clouded sky before joining and smiling at his grandma. It seemed the stars were only peeking at him and now wanted to retire for the night.

**...**

Yun awoke at the sound of pitter-patter of raindrops drumming the roof above. That was the third time this week. The warm sun didn't show up anymore; the rain-bringer nimbus clouds replaced it instead. And it was getting annoying.

He scowled.

No, little Yun didn't hate the rain at all, but not having the chance to go out was quite vexing. He couldn't play outside. He couldn't take a stroll. He could only stay mop up indoors. The things that helped his boredom were already used up. There was nothing left to do!

"Yun! Mama will go buy something. Is there anything you want?"

Great, he was straight from sleep and his mother had already decided to take a stroll. _Without him._ Well, it went without saying that she wouldn't take him with her. She wouldn't want her only son to be sick, she'd say.

He scowled even more.

"Yun!"

"A book about herbs!"

"Okay then!"

He heard the shuffling of shoes.

"One that I do not have yet!" He added just in case.

A sound of a vehicle and he was sure his mother had left.

He rolled over. He didn't want to get up. Boredom would only hover over him.

"Yun! Breakfast's ready!" His grandmother called. He didn't want to get up? Oh, that was ridiculous. He wouldn't miss out grandma's cooking for the world.

**...**

"Grandma," Yun began. "Why is it raining today too? It was sunny when we came." He asked as soon as he finished the last pancake on his plate.

"The sun only appears once a week. This kind of rain started two weeks ago. Grandma doesn't even know why."

Yun frowned a little. "That's strange. It's already summer. Rains shouldn't come too often."

A smile lights up his grandmother's wrinkled face. "Don't think about it too much. The skies will surely clear up soon."

**...**

An hour after breakfast, the ten year old found himself inside the dusty basement. Grandma had said something about his late grandfather owning a tray of puzzles; he journeyed here to pretty much find those. He lifted open one of the crates, full of silverwares. He tucked the cover close. Later on, he'd already opened five wooden crates but the puzzles were nowhere to be found. There was only one crate left, which innocently stood at the far corner of the room.

When Yun got closer, he noticed it was the least dusty of the crates. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He pulled more forcefully, doubling the effort it brought in his arms. It suddenly opened and Yun was thrown back for a moment, his left elbow colliding with the only wardrobe in the room. The pile of drawers beside it rattled, causing a jar-like vase to tumble down.

Yun let go of the crate's cover and rushed to catch the vase before it was too late. Luckily, he caught it in time. He breathed a sigh of relief—

Something slipped out of the vase.

Yun blinked. The thing was too carefully wrapped to be ignored. He first set the vase to its proper place before picking that thing from the tiled floor.

The object was square-shaped, covered in crisp brown paper, and suspiciously looked like a jewelry container. He unwrapped the paper and soon discovered a black shallow box similar to a container of a ring he once saw when a guy on TV proposed to the girl he loved. When he removed the lid, a medallion was uncovered—bright gold and designed intricately. A snake (or was that a dragon?) took center, curled in an unfinished eight. The medallion was adorned with bead hanging below it and stringed with the same beads of red and blue.

A piece of paper peeked out under it. He tugged it out slowly and read,

_For my grandboy, Yun_

Grandboy…? Only grandpa called him that. His turquoise eyes softened. He placed the medallion back inside the box, along with the paper, covered it again, and tucked it safely in his pocket.

_Nah, forget that puzzle. It's too dusty here anyway._

**...**

It was past four in the afternoon when Yun's mother came back, bringing with her a semi-thick book in hard-bound. It wasn't the one Yun requested but it would do. He was bored anyway. Folding papers could pass the time.

After finishing dinner, Yun spent his time in his bedroom, intending to read what kinds of _origami _the book would offer. But upon flipping the box open, a card tumbled out.

_teruteru bouzu_, it read.

"Teruteru bouzu…?"

_His grandfather smiled. "Yun, it's a charm to keep the rain away."_

"That's right!" He bolted out of the bed, feet bare and running out of the room. "Mom! I need tissues!"

**...**

Yun spent the whole night making charms. The task was a wee bit difficult considering tissue papers were fragile; they easily ripped off with the slightest pull. When he finished making enough, morning arrived—the same rainy morning as before. His jaw slacked open for a yawn. He first rubbed the sleep off his eyes before going out of the bedroom and walking to the direction of the largest window in the house.

Yun used the sofa as a stepping tool and hung the weather charms he'd created and stringed together. It was too many that it occupied the whole window, blocking the scenery outside and instead seeing all white dolls adorned with simple black ropes.

As soon as he finished, the boy collapsed in a heap on the sofa, eyes dangerously closing for a slumber.

"The charm…_t__eruteru bouzu…teru bouzu… ashita tenki…ni…shite…okure…_"

And with that, he finally dozed off.

**...**

The fifth morning of Yun's stay in grandma's house, the sun was shining through; the gloomy clouds weren't anywhere and the signs of the previous rainy weather were slowly drying out of existence. Birds were chirping and he could only hear different sounds of nature activity anywhere. It was like nature itself was being a festive spirit at this very moment.

Yun went out a lot. He only went back for lunch, and after, stepped out again. His mother, who was in the next town, was probably doing needless shopping again; his grandma was stitching something and only said that he should be back before dark.

He skipped lightly, feeling the sun's rays beating his skin. He might be tanned a little after this but he didn't care. Seeing the sun after how many days felt like he came from a century of ice age. He laughed a bit; he loved the sun so much.

Yun stopped after a while, now sitting on a flat rock a distance away from grandma's house. He shouldn't go too far; he might get lost after all. However, all careful thoughts were forgotten when he heard the bubbling of a nearby brook. As curious as he was, he followed the sound, intent on searching for that. He crossed a juncture of trees and soon he found himself at a clearing.

The brook—it was a river actually—was just meter away from where he was standing. The water was sparkling under the sun, the same way stars did at night. It was crystal clear and bathing in a very beautiful blue. Rocks of different shapes and colors also glimmered below the surface.

Yun felt entranced. It was the first time he saw a river this pretty. He kneeled on the ground, cupping a handful of water and watching it dripped down his fingers. The water was very refreshing.

A stone caught his attention—a glittering irregular shaped and pure white stone. He leaned over to get it but a tiny splash reached his ears.

Yun became frozen the moment he saw his late grandfather's medallion drifting away from him, being cradled by the flow of the river.

"W-Wait…!" He scrambled to his feet and followed the current as fast as he could. He had to get that medallion back—it was a precious memento…!

He ran through the wind; he'd run through anything to get that back—

Suddenly, Yun jolted. He tripped on his own feet and fell on the ground. "O-Owww…What…" He felt like he'd been electrified for a minute there. "The medallion!" Yun instantly rose to his feet to continue his chase—

He froze. There was someone in front of him, holding the same medallion which fell out of his pocket minutes ago. He clearly regretted it now, always putting that inside his pocket.

"T-That is mine…" He declared, still slightly out of breath from his adventure.

"Yours? Oh, sorry for touching it without permission," the stranger bounded over to Yun, letting go of the medallion that easily. "Here you go, lad." He flashed a grin at him, one that rivaled the bright sun right now.

"Thanks…" Yun said to the stranger hesitantly. _People you suddenly saw in secluded places are the most dangerous._ He cast him another look.

The stranger—a yellow haired boy slightly taller than him, sporting blue eyes like the water of the river—wore even stranger clothes. They were too thick to be worn under this kind of heat; there was even a scarf rolled around his neck and a bandanna tied on his head—both in the color of green. Plus, he was covered in dirt. There was excess drool on his mouth and his stomach was growling.

_Wait…_

"You're drooling." Yun deadpanned, disgusted at how vulgar this boy looked. It seemed like he didn't even take baths.

"Oh, Zeno is just hungry." The stranger dismissed. "There's nothing to worry—" He staggered and collapsed, face first on the ground.

"Did you die?!" Yun exclaimed, horrified. Here he was, carrying a supposed to be normal conversation with a stranger who just dropped dead in seconds! How could someone die like that anyway!?

The stranger's stomach growled loudly for the second time.

Yun felt the world stopped for a second, then he exhaled. "You're so troublesome…" He poked the stranger's head. "Get up,"

The boy didn't budge.

"...I can find food for the two of us."

The yellow haired boy was immediately on his feet. "Yaaaaaaay! Food!"

Yun breathed out a tired sigh. "Are you even human? Or just beyond starving?"

He collapsed, pretended to be dead, and if Yun didn't mention something about helping to find food, he wouldn't stand. Perhaps, the stranger would even let himself die, just lying like that on the ground until someone found him as a corpse.

But Yun fell out of composure when the stranger asked back, "Are you?" With a serious, blank, expression, no less!

Yun's eyebrow's knitted together. "I am, and why are you asking me that anyway?" He joked, but it crumbled when an unexpected set of words rolled out of the stranger's tongue.

"Zeno isn't human." They yellow haired boy, with even stranger clothes and eyes like the water of the river, grinned at him. But now, Yun could make out one lone fang glimmering under the sunlight. "Zeno's a _yokai_."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

*_t__eruteru bouzu, teru bouzu, ashita tenki ni shite okure_ \- "Fair weather charm, fair weather charm, please make tomorrow's weather nice"

**A/N:** Whenever I start something of a long fanfic, Zeno always appears at the very last scene. Zeno, why resist screen time so much. Don't worry, I'm planning for a part two. HAHA


End file.
